A Young Love
by EchoNightshade1027
Summary: I had a few ideas for this Lucissa fic but one thing was for sure I wanted to write about when Narcissa and Lucius first met. At first, I thought it would make sense for them to meet on the train or even before that, I soon realized that it would be a lot more interesting if they met at Hogwarts. I am open to criticism so enjoy.


I walked at a moderate pace downstairs to the Slytherin Common Room. I had just finished a tiresome charms exam which I studied for all week, especially since it was my first exam of my time at Hogwarts, I knew that I had to do well. Although, I don't think I did that well since I guessed many of the questions. I was glad to finally be able to take a break from classes finally, but the exam was still on my mind when I finally reached the door of the common room.

I said the password, which in this case was "Sacred twenty-eight" referring to the 28 pureblood families left in Great Britain which included my family, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Then I walked inside, noticing my two sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda already perched on the emerald green couches in the middle of the room.

Bella wore her Slytherin tie which was lazily adjusted so that it hung below the collar of her shirt. Her jet black hair shined in the green light of the common room, her dark eyes locked onto mine. While Andromeda wore her cardigan with her Slytherin tie tucked under it and neatly secured to the collar of her shirt. Her hair resembled Bella's but it was cut at a mid-length and it was a dark brown rather than a full black. Although her eyes were dark like Bella's, her face was much softer. I was the most different of the three, with my blonde hair and light blue eyes. I resembled my mother more than anyone else in my family.  
"Hello, Cissy," Bella said, teasingly. She knew I despise this nickname which is why she used it so often but I ignored her anyway.  
"Hello, Bella, Andromeda," I said, taking a seat on the couch with the two of them.  
"Hello, Narcissa." Andromeda responded, turning towards me, "How was your first charms exam?"  
I started to run my fingers through my hair, almost brushing it, "It was, well…" I took a pause taking a moment to think about the questions from the test again,"It was difficult."  
Andromeda nodded. "Yes, they usually are," she told me.  
"It doesn't get any better, trust me." said Bella twirling a strand of hair with her finger, "Just wait 'till you get to O.W.L.s."  
Bella was in her fifth year, meaning she'd have to take her Ordinary Wizarding Level exams which were one of the hardest exams we'd have to take if we didn't take the N.E.W.T. exam.  
"You're starting O.W.L.s. this early in the year?" Andromeda asked Bella a bit surprised.  
"Well, not yet really, but the prep tests are extremely difficult." Bella said, "I bet when Sirius comes to Hogwarts he won't be even allowed to do his O.W.L.s. let alone pass them."  
I gave a small laugh, but Andromeda wasn't pleased, which is why I shut up straight away.  
"Why do you mock him so?" Andromeda demanded.  
"What? He's sure to be disowned anyway. The way he talks about mudbloods like they're to be embraced." Bella retaliated.  
"Don't call them that," Andromeda told Bellatrix.  
"Don't call them what? Mudbloods?" Bella asked, "It is the proper name for them, those filthy beings."  
"Bellatrix," Andromeda said through gritted teeth, Bella laughed.  
I shied away from the conversation. I've always hated when they get into fights like this and yet, I still have no clue why Andromeda defends mudbloods the way she does. Before she came to Hogwarts, she never acted like this, we would get along fine and believe it or not, both Bella and she never got into arguments. I don't understand what happened, but I'm determined to find out so that the three of us could be sisters again. Then I rushed towards the exit of the common room, books still in hand from my previous classes.  
"Narcissa!" Andromeda called, I could barely hear the rest, "See what you've done, Bellatrix, you drove her-"  
"It wasn't my fault." Bella said, "It was you who had to argue with me. Narcissa!"  
Their bickering went on longer while I made my way up the stairs again, dashing up the many steps. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going or maybe I was so distracted from the argument my sisters were having that I didn't notice anything that was going on around me, but one thing was for sure, I slammed into someone who was going the opposite way I was, dropping all of my books on the floor of the stairs, I started to pick the books up and get them all together again.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm not usually this clumsy-" that was when I noticed the person I had barged into, it was a boy he had the most handsome long, blonde hair I'd ever seen and his silver eyes were gazing into my blue ones. He had started picking up some of the books and he held one out to me but I was too distracted by him to even notice this.  
"Oh no, the fault is mine." he said which got me to focus again, grabbing more of the books of the floor, "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," I said.  
"So, to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting on this fine day?" the boy asked me politely.  
"Narcissa Black," I replied.  
"Ah yes, I know of the illustrious Black family." the boy said, helping me up and I held his hand for the first time, though this wouldn't be the last.  
"I guess you've met my sisters then," I said.  
"Yes, but never such a wonderful girl like you," he said which made me blush.  
"Yet, I still don't know your name," I told him.  
"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy," he said, and he gave me my last book again which I took this time.  
I heard of the Malfoys before. They were like my family, very famous and known for being purebloods. Like my family, most of them took pride in working with the Dark Lord. But, there were many families who prided themselves on being Gryffindor rather than Slytherin and thought that the Death Eaters were evil for thinking that pureblood supremacy is the right thing. My mother and father taught me better than to believe this.  
"Where are you headed?" he asked me.  
"I was going to the Great Hall, but if you were going somewhere else I could join you," I said.  
"Oh, no. I was just going to the Slytherin Common Room because I needed to get my books, but that can wait." Lucius said and we continued upstairs, "So tell me, why were you in such a hurry?"  
I didn't want to bother him with endless reminiscences of my sisters and their fighting, but I had no one else to tell about it except him. But I still felt that I couldn't tell him, he was such a charming boy and I didn't want my hardships to become his, so I didn't respond.  
"Is something troubling you?" he asked, sincerely concerned. I knew I had to say something at this point, but of course, I was prone to leave him out of it.  
"It's nothing," I replied but his eyes didn't trace away from mine which were practically glued to the floor.  
"It must be something," he said, turning my face towards him, "You don't need to keep secrets from me, Narcissa."

This time, I decided I should tell him, seeing as he is willing to listen. "It's my sisters." I said turning a corner into a corridor.

"Are they rude to you?" Lucius asked genuinely concerned, "Because if-"

I cut him off, "Oh no, it's nothing like that." I tucked a strand of hair behind one of my ears,


End file.
